The Hawk and The Deer
by ColourofSpace
Summary: Sage is a 15 year old Canadian girl, who hates everyone. The last person you would expect to get a miraculous, but on her bedside table there's a small black box. With a Mysterious new villain on the rise she's gonna have to get her sh*t together and start saving the people of Toronto.
1. Chapter 1

I dropped my back pack down by my bedroom door. my room looks terrible, the desk I have is scratched and covered in candy rapers, my bed has socks hidden in its miss-match blankets, my floor has a thick layer of clothes, and it smells. it smells like old clothes and sweat. not the most appealing scent to be greeted to. I walk over to the window and open it, letting that fresh Toronto air fill my room. When i say "Fresh" i mean muggy and gross. I can leave my window open for hours but the smell never goes away. I sigh and sit down on my unmade bed. that's when I notice something odd on my bedside table, beside a few empty pop cans I see a box. it's not very big and has red designs painted on it. I don't remember owning that, maybe my mom bought me something, She does love surprises. oh well, wherever it came from I do love me a nice box. My closet is filled with random boxes. I may have a problem. the box is surprisingly light, honestly I thought it was made of solid wood. I open it to be greeted by a blinding light. the light fades away and I see a miniature floating deer.

"What the hell" i whisper under my breath.

"Hello!" the tiny deer says with a smile," I'm Hersh."

"I-I'm Sage" I say with a frown.

I must be seeing things or something. Maybe drinking that water that's been on my bedside table for a few weeks was a bad idea.

"I will be you kwami" she says. She sounds a little to happy in my opinion.

"Why?" is all I manage to say.

"So you can be a superhero of course!" she sang.

"Sage, I'm home!" I heard my mom shout. It took a few minutes to register but I shouted back "KAY." while starring at the deer.

"I'm going out" I said and stood up.

"Wait, why?" the tiny deer wined.

"I think the stench of my room is finally getting to me." I say.

"Well at least put on the necklace." she demanded. I stare at here and nod. why am I listening to my hallucinations? I pick up a necklace out of the box. it's actually really pretty. it's a single blue greenish marble that has antlers on the side. the antlers attach to the chain. I'm not really a jewelry person but I might actually wear this.  
I jump down the stairs and the tiny deer follows. she hides in one of my pockets as my mom comes into view.

"Hey I'm gonna run over to the convince store" I say.

She nodes and I'm out the door.  
The sky is grey and there are puddles on the ground. The leaves are still green with some yellow specks, it's almost autumn. the small deer comes out of my pocket. I stare at it for a good five minutes.

"Are you real?" I ask.

"Yes, very." she replies

"That's exactly what a Hallucination would say." I say.

The Small floating deer just game me a look, you know the look everyone gives you when you say a bad pun.

"you know what, if your still here tomorrow I'll believe your real."

"Sounds like a plan." She sighed.

I continue down the quiet street, enjoying the few yellow leaves. The air smell like rain, I love the smell of rain.

"So are you just going to ignore me?" The tiny deer asks.

"Well, I mean, probably, I don't fancy people thinking I talk to myself." I say, She just frowns.  
I pull out my phone and check my social medias. As always the Hot topic is of Chat noir and ladybug. I'm kinda getting sick of hearing about them. Cool they can fight off butterflies, big deal, ever heard of a fly swatter? I'm sure its just my lack of sleep talking but their all anyone talks about. They aren't even in the same country as us. And every girl on earth has a crush on Chat noir. I'm just kinda getting sick of those "Copy paste" personality girls gossiping their youth away and fighting over Chat. Also all of them hate me, its probably because i got into a fight with their leader. Its not like she wast outstandingly hard to beat, even thought I'm so out of shape that slight inclines can take me out. That surprised me since she was sporty. After that all her friends started to hate me, and she was friends with everybody. I mean everyone. Its not like i fought her for no reason, some of her friends were harassing my ex-best friend. I went to her to get them to stop, she got offended. In the end my "friend" left me for her, so, yeah. I look up again the the small deer was starring at me still.  
What?" I ask

"Nothing." The small deer said while shaking her head.

-AUTHORS NOTE-  
hey I hope you enjoyed this short chapter in the future I'm planing on making them longer and have a great day or evening or whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

We walk in silence the rest of the way to the convenience store, the strangest most awkward walk of my life. When we get there I realize I didn't have a particular reason to come. Hell, I didn't even bring my wallet. What am I supposed to do? I've already walked through the doors on impulse, I can't just walk back out. You know what, fuck it, I'm turning around. I can't imagine how ridiculous that looked. Just some girl entering a store, standing for a moment, and leaving. Well, looks like an awkward walk home Aswell.

I wake up to a room full of sunlight, I don't have curtains and the window faces the sun. My room isnt very large either so the one window is enough to light up my whole room. The head of my bed is against the wall that has the window, under the window is my bedside table. And on that table is a small deer. She's awake and stareing at me.

"you know, you sleep pretty late." the deer said.

I frown slightly and grab my phone. It's on the table charging, I unplug it and check the time.

"What do you mean late? It's only 10:28 on a Saturday." I moan.

Since a promise is a promise I guess the deer is real now, what wash her name? Hailey? Herm? I wanna say hershies? Like the chocolate. I'll just have to ask I guess. She's kinda cute though, she has brown eyes that are shaped like grape, she has long eyelashes and freckles. She's light brown, like milk chocolate, and her belly is a cream white. She has almost cartoonish antlers and she has cute little ears.

"sorry, but what's your name again." I say while I sit up.

"Hersh." she reminded me.

I nodd and stand up, I bend down and pick up a sweater off the ground. I throw it on top of my pajamas. I walk out of my room and Hersh follows.

"so what do you eat?" I ask.

"colliflower." Hersh replies.

"colliflower?" I echo back.

"yes." she says happily.

I walk down the stairs and turn left into the kitchen. I grab Hersh the colliflower and I grab a left over piece of cake. I'm too lazy to make breakfast okay.

After I ate I grabbed some clothes from my room and got dressed in the bathroom. I also dealt with the rats nest I had going on. My hair is brown and shoulder length, it's slightly wavey. My eyes are brown too, but their slightly darker. And my skin tone, as advertised by the beauty industry is "Sandy baige ". I almost always have dark circles under my eyes and I have a scar on my left cheek from falling down the stairs. It's a very small scar though. After I finish up in the bathroom I head back to me room. When I come in Hersh seems to be looking around.

"So what are you here for again?" I ask as I close my door.

"so you can be a superhero!" she chirped.

"like chat noir and ladybug?" I ask.

"yes exactly like that." she said.

"oh, why?" I ask.

"well there's probably something evil coming." she said.

"What?" I ask

"I don't know."

"so how does this work?" I ask

"you say, Hersh antlers on! And then youll be transformed into the superhero fawna." Hersh said.

"What are my powers?" I ask

"well, you have a slingshot with a very stretchy elastic. You can use that as a weapon and transportation. You also have one special power. If you pull a pebble from your poush and say slow down, you slow down time for every one but other miraculous holders. It doesn't last very long though." she explained.

" Okay. " I say slowly.

"maybe you should go outside and find an alleyway to transform." Hersh said

I kinda just nodd and head outside. I tell my mom I'm going for a walk. I find a nearby alley and turn into it. When I'm the alleyway Hersh comes out of my pocket.

"Okay, say ' Hersh Antlers on'" she told me. I pause before I say it. I know in gonna feel ridiculous saying it, but here goes nothing.

"Hersh, antlers on."

A soft glow surrounds me then I notice Hersh is gone. I look around but Hersh Is nowhere to be seen.I look down and I'm wearing different clothes. I'm no longer wearing jeans and a hoody but a skin tight suit. It's all brown expect for the middle, that's white. It kinda mimics how a deer would look, the white part comes off from the collar and ends around my knees. Kinda like the under side of a deer. On the arms, the suit is black, it starts at a angle at my elbow and ends on my hands. Unlike chat noir and ladybug I don't have gloves, the sleeve ends at a V shape just under my middle finger. At my knees the black starts again in the same angular fashion. There's nothing special about the shoes they just blend into the rest of the costume. Around my waste there's a brown belt holding my slingshot and the pouch Hersh mentioned.

I pick up the slingshot. I remember Hersh saying something about using it as transportation. uhh she said to...um, oh yeah use the stretchy part to shoot my self off of buildings. I see a ledge. I take the slingshot and hang it off the edge and pull down. it stretches out more then I expect. I do a quick hard tug and all of a sudden I'm airborne. my heart beats faster as I watch the ground beneath get further away. But all to soon the ground gets closer and I land with a loud bang. it doesn't hurt as much as I except. I get up and look around. I'm definitely somewhere else but I know where I am. This is gonna take a long time to get right.

It's 3 when I make it home. My mom points out how long it was but I told her I got Lunch, so that may make up for the amount of time I was out. Since my mom is gonna wanna talk about my "walk" and where I "had lunch, I'm gonna take a bath so I can make up a story. Plus I wanna see the costume in full. I walk upstairs to my bedroom and stop by the mirror.

"Hersh antlers on."

The first thing I notice it that my hair is longer, now it goes down to my butt. I have faux deer ears and antlers. The antlers aren't very big. More of antler nubs. The mask covers my eyebrows and is a light brown colour. the outfit it's self is the same shade of brown as Hersh. I didn't notice the small tail until now. The costume is high necked and it has a small v cut on the neck. The cut only goes down to where a normal shirt collar would start,

I de-transform and tell Hersh I'm gonna take a bath.

While in the tub I'm browsing on my WATERPROOF phone. that's when I notice something familiar trending on YouTube. it's me falling off a roof and trying to practice. the caption reads

"New Hero?" I read the description and it just goes on about his I need to work on my skill. most of the comments are saying this is fake. it does look fake, especially with the poor video quality. it's not very high on trending, its only at 30 or so.

I'm glad I have a mask because that's embarrassing


	3. Chapter 3

"Sage Greenbough"

"Here" I moan, I'm laying face down on my desk. I swear everywhere I go smells bad. my math class smells like cheap perfume and sweat, also known as "teenager". behind me I hear girls giggle, their probably the reason the room smells like passion fruit vanilla. I swear everyone in is this school is the same, there are the girls that only care about what they look like and only drink Starbucks. they all have snapchat and their all boy crazy and they think their so special that they play volleyball or some shit. all anyone does is gossip, I absolutely hate it. Then there are the guys that follow those girls around. I guess their the popular kids? I don't really understand the high school social stadus stuff. That kinda sums up everyone In this schoolexcept me. no one talks to me because I'm different. But at the same time, I make no effort to talk to them so it's probably more on me. Eventually our sub finished up with attendance and announced it's just going to be a work block. I open up my math book and start working. my book is beat up and destroyed from being in my backpack. I'm not sure why but everything that goes into my backpack never comes out the same.

" Omg Becky did you hear about that thing" I heard from behind me. I sit in the 2and row, apparently it's the prime location the hear everything.

"Oh my god I totally did,"

"Yeah, I can't believe America has Hero's now. "

"Totally. "

Apparently these people take a work block as a 'let's socialize' block, and what do they mean America has hero's now?

"Like I totally think Canada deserve hero's more,"

Maybe I'll check it out later. As for the rest of the block I tune out the gossip. It was also a rather successful work block, no homework for me.

For lunch usually I just eat in the library, it's quieter. but today lots of people where in the library and it was kinda loud, I guess it's because this is where the Wi-Fi is the strongest. I sit down in my normal spot and open my bag. I didn't pack much, some coliflower for Hersh and an apple for me. Hersh sat down on the table and munched on her coli flower as I pulled out my phone. the trending news story was about two American superheroes. I guess those girls where right about something. I open it up to see a picture of two people. A guy dressed as a bear and a girl as a raccoon. apparently they saved Washington or , that's pretty cool. I think as I take a crunch out of my apple. It says their names are Grizzo and Robber.

CRASH

I look up in a shock and see a giant ass dinosaur skeleton. It broke through the wall. The library went silent then it let out an ear piercing roar. Kids were screaming and the dinosaur was recking the library. I was in shock, I can't move, my breathing is becoming unsteady.

"Get out!" I heard a kid shout

That snapped me out of it and I ran out the emergency exit that was by me.

"I feel like now is a good time to transform." I said

Hersh nodded

"Hersh, Antlers on!"

As I transformed I felt more motivated and less scared. I used my slingshot to fling me onto the roof to get a good look on what's going on. Being on the roof was a bad idea it gave me no advantage at all. I hear foot steps behind me and jump around. I see a guy who's dresses like a bird. he has feathers in his hair and his mask points at his nose to give the illusion of a beak.

"H-hey, I'm Hawk" he said

"Hey squawk, I'm fawna and I don't think now is the time for introductions." I reply and jump into the school.

"It's hawk" I heard him whine from the roof.

The library is vacant now and there's another huge whole going into the hallway.

"Let's go" hawk says and he walks ahead of me. why do I trust this dude?I look into the class rooms from the hallway and see kids hiding.

ROAR!

"Sounds like its coming from the left," I say. I find two more giant wholes, one leads out so I guess the pile of bones left the building.

"It's gone." Hawk said,

I look over and he's floating

"You can fly?" I ask

"Yes"

CRASH

the T-Rex skeleton crashes out of a building across the street. how did it get there? hawk started flying over. I guess I have to run then. How, un-glamorous. my feet slap the ground as I run and I feel every rock. I look up and see a giant tail flying toward a civilian. I pushed the civilian out of the way and felt a gaint prehistoric bone hit me in the gut. I lay on the ground in pain, I hear the faint sound of sirens. that means police, the police will only get in the way. I force myself to get up. we have to solve this before the police get here.

"Hey can you distract it!" Hawk shouted

I nodded without having any idea on what to do then I noticed the it's just a bunch of bones I should be able to take it apart. I jump into its back and climb my way to it's neck. I pick a bone and pull. it's stuck tighter then I expected but with maximum effort I pulled it out. the dinosaurs head fell to the ground with a thump! it was still moving, the head was trying to bite anything and everything in its reach. where as the body was just going wild. I was holding on for deer life (ha get it?) as it crashed into buildings. then it just fell apart. just as I hit the ground the cops showed up.

Hawk landed beside me and showed me a necklace. it has a black string and a white round pendant. "What's that?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure that's what was making the bones act up." he said

"Freeze! RCMP! " on of the cops behind me shouted. I turn around and there were 6 officers pointing their guns at us.

"Woah there," hawk said "no need to get violent."

"Who are you?" one of the officers asked

"I'm Fawn and this is squawk." I say as I point to hawk.

"It's hawk" he corrects

"I know." I reply with a smirk

News reporters are showing up now, they kind of remind me off vultures. hawk walks over to the police and gives them the necklace he says something but I'm not paying attention. before I can even leave I'm surrounded by people asking me questions. in frazzled and don't know how to react, lucky for me hawk does.

"Just smile and wave" hawk whispers into my ear. i smile and say "I-I gotta go."

I run over to the ledge of the roof and use my slingshot to fling me away.

I de-transform in a alley way and look at my phone, 7 missed calls from my mom.

Well isnt that fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4

The story is: I ran out of the library as far as I could and couldn't pick up my phone due to shock. my family believes it, so that's what I'm going with. My mom keeps trying to get me to go to counseling. Also since my school is destroyed i don't have school this week, and my mom is trying to get me in a new school. man I've only been a superhero for a week and I've already destroyed a school. At the moment it's 11pm and I'm feeling a little restless. you know what, I think I might go out. I rearranged my pillows to look like in in bed and turn off all the lights exept one.

"Hersh, Antlers on!"

I'm running on rooftops, the air has a slight chill and the view is amazing. although where I'm planing on going the view will be better. I tumble a little as I stop, I have reached my destination. The CN tower. I really want to sit on the top. All I have to do is find a way up. The building I'm on seems to go down far enough to fling me. I pull out my slingshot attach it to the roof and jump off. WOOSH! I'm flying. The earth seems to be melting away from me and the sky is coming closer. I'm just in arms reach of the top when... Uh oh, I'm not gonna make it. I can hear my heart beat in my ears. The ground is getting closer at a rapid speed. I feel a Sharp pain in my arm. I look up and see Hawk holding my arm.

"Hey squawk!" I pant.

"What are you doing? your lucky I was here!" Hawk exclaimed

"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to see the CN tower." I said

Hawk frowns and pulls me up. my feet hit the tower and Hawk let's go of my arm. I look around and take in the view, it's not as amazing as one would expect. It's beautiful with the city lights and all but I expected something more... miraculous.

"So," I say and sit down.

"So," he says

"Where did you find the necklace?" I ask

That question has been on my mind for awhile now.

"A, uh old man was holding it, it had a purple glow around it and I kinda thought that was suspicious." He said

"I went over to see what he was doing and he practically bagged me to take it from him." he continued.

"When I did, the glow was gone and the dinosaur fell apart."he finished

"Oh"

"That's, odd." I say

"Definitely.' he adds

The air up here is cold and the wind slams against me like rushing water.

We sit in silence, it's kinda awkward.

"So, um, did you see the news report on us?" he asked breaking the silence .

"No, I haven't, I bet I look like a complete fool though." I say

"I don't think you do, you should check it out when you get home." he says

"Maybe I'll do that"

I wake up freezing. I don't want to leave my bed but Hersh wants to eat. I force my self out of bed. that's when I notice I left my damn window open. that's why I was cold. I walk over my junk and close it. I should really clean my room. well I guess I'll clean it this week, maybe Hersh can finally see what colour my floor is.

I trudge down the stairs and turn left into the kitchen. I feel gross, I need to shower.

"You look tired," Hersh said

"I get that a lot," I reply

"That's not good," Hersh frowns

"Well that's just how it's always been." I say

"If your gonna be a hero your gonna need a proper amout of sleep." Hersh says

"I'll get on that."

I give Hersh her long awaited coliflower and make myself a sandwich. it seemed fitting considering it's noon. I have absolutely no plans to day maybe I'll clean my room. I ran out of close last week. But first, I pull out my phone and watch the news report. Hawk was right, I don't look like a fool. I look loose but alert, I expected to look terrified. That's a nice plus to the day.

Anyways back to that Popsicle stick house.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I figured This chapter was to short to make you wait until Wednesday.

PS. Ellabls, I'll think about it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Urgh

I tumble to the ground. I push myself up only to be greeted by a gaint plastic hand. I get smashed into a near by wall. my head hurts and Hawk hasn't arrived yet. I get up and examine my enemy a little closer. It's a giant Barbie doll, it's wearing a pink dress and matching purse. the dolls hair is all over the place and I'm like 99.9 percent sure that it's holding a little girl. it takes a step forward and a massive heel is coming towards my head. I jump out of the way and pull out my slingshot. I stretch the stretchy part on my slingshot and use it to trip the giant Doll. The ground shakes as the doll hits the concrete. out of the corner of my eye I see Hawk. That damn bird is late!

He lands beside me and says

"Sorry I'm late I know you wouldn't be able to handle this alone" after saying this he sticks out his tough and I do the same.

All to soon the doll is up and attacking again. It seems to be going towards a Toys R Us. Or not, I dunno I said it seems.

"It's holding a little girl!" hawk shouted

Ahh so I was right.

"She has the purple like the old guy" he continued

The doll is stepping on a car, wait a second, it's got people in it! I run over to the red van and try to open the door, it's jammed. The windshield is shattered. Maybe if I can get the dolls foot of the van I can get them out through the windshield. pick up a rock from the ground and aim at the dolls eye. I breath out and release. Bull's-eye! the doll stumbles backwards a little then falls. in the van there was a lady maybe 30 or so a male about the same age and a little 4 year old girl she was holding a Barbie doll. the family scurried away and the girl dropped the doll. I turn around and see the Giant Barbie I was fighting now leaning over me . I have a clearer view of the little girl the doll is holding. she's maybe 6 and has blonde pigtails. The poor kid is balling her eyes our and she also seems to be holding a doll. The purple glowey stuff seems to be strongest by the doll.

Hawk lands beside me

"I think you should go for the doll she's holding." I say

He nods.

The when another giant Barbie comes out of no where. this doll looks familiar.

It's the doll the little girl dropped! did the doll make another doll giant? if it did I think I know why it's heading god Toys R Us! It could have the ultimate plastic army!

"Hawk, when I say go, go for the doll the girls holding!" I say

I grab a special stone from a little pouch I wear and shout "SLOW DOWN!"

Then I shoot the stone on the ground.

Everything slows down but me and Hawk. we make eye contact for a second.

"Go!" I yell

Hawk fly's to the girl and grabs her doll. time speeds up again and the dolls shrink. I hear a beep indicating that I only have 5 minutes before I de-transform.

Before I go I want to take a look at the dolls. I look at the one that the girl dropped from earlier. Its still the same red-haired doll but the other one isn't there. that's when I notice that the doll Hawk was holding was the first giant.

Beep.

"I gotta go" I tell hawk.

I made it home just in time and was sure to treat Hersh with some coli flower. while Hersh chomps down on her snack I open YouTube. I've been getting a lot of attention recently and I don't hate it. Well technically Fawna is getting attention but I am Fawna. On YouTube a video of me fighting is number 6 on trending! that's insane! of course number one is of chat noir and ladybug.

I'm a little jealous of how chat and ladybug actually know what their fighting. All I know is people don't like the item with the purple glowey stuff. I don't know what causes the purple stuff though. I'm starring a new school next Monday. it's a little closed too down town then my old school. I hope it has more interesting people. I open the video of me fighting with Hawk. in my opinion my costume looks better. Hawks costume is a little baggy around the legs but is tighter at the feet. it's mostly a caramel brown colour with darker browns mixed in. Besides the legs it's very form fitting. he has light brown hair, it's almost blond. it kinda swooshed up and the feathers fit in very well. Hawk carry's a whip but I've never seen him use it. I actually don't know hawks powers. I know he can fly and in pretty sure he has heightened sight but that's all I know. I guess I'll just have to get to know him better.


	6. Chapter 6

Today's Monday. First day at new school.

I'm wearing my normal army green baggy hoodie, dark brown skinny jeans and combat boots. I'm also sporting the under eye bags and a cowlick. I grab my ragged backpack and head downstairs.

-time skip-

First class of the day is math. I see some students from my old school here. ugh.

The teacher is an old lady with her hair dyed purple. that's pretty cool.

I spend the rest of class zoned out.

Out of that class all I learned was the teachers name was , I think. Next is English, great. I hate English. I don't like how it makes me think about what I read. I'm just here to enjoy the story not the deeper meaning. Anyways, I grab a seat at the back of the class. I hope I'm not taking someone's seat.

"Hello class!" a rather perky teacher says

"For those of you that are new my name is miss Khooladge"

"Or miss K for short." she says.

"So to catch you up we are talking about belonging." she chirped.

"Today we are watching a movie, you will pick a character and write about how they belong, and because I just love group work you will write the rough with a partner." she said.

Great I just love fucking group work. ugh I don't even know any of the ass hats here. but I guess I'll get to watch a movie. Yay?

-time skip-

The movie is shit so far, it just the same story you see ever second movie. Awe her mom dies, awe she stops dancing, awe the guy makes her love dance again. utter garbage I tell you. It's lunch right now and I have no bloody clue where to sit. the library doesn't allow food and the cafeteria is practically full. well I have until I make it through the lunch line to decide. Maybe I should eat outside.

I leave the cafeteria with my over priced chicken nuggets and fries. Actually I'll just eat and walk. maybe find my next class before it starts so I'm not late. after lunch I have history, I love history. it's like story time. Room 202 that's upstairs. I take my time getting there, I'm in no rush.

I found it, now what? I've finished eating and have nothing to do. there's still 20 minutes left of lunch. Maybe I'll slip into a bathroom and check in on Hersh.

-time skip-

In my old school we were learning about the ancient Greeks but here we're talking about African civilizations. to catch up I have to read pages 104-111. After this I have PE. Great. the teacher puts on a documentary as a "easy way for us to get into it" and kinda just doodle. I decide to draw hawk. by all means I'm a shit artist but I've already seen this documentary. Also, to be honest, I'm shit at everything. I start with his messy brown hair with the feathers. his torso piece is kinda baggy and at the waist a rope goes around and that's where he keeps his whip. The costume around the legs are very baggy but it tightens just under the knee. Damn his costume is really cool compared to mine. mines just plain. Over all the drawing is terrible but that's okay.

-time skip-

Gym class. I'm standing in the corner not talking to anyone. We're supposed to be doing dodge ball but these people throw like demons and get really into it. They get into full blown arguments about who hit who. It's terrifying! it's the last class of the day then I have to do it again tomorrow. there is no optimism inside me. I don't think there ever will be optimism in me. sigh. There's a bunch of blond fuckers standing around giggling about some guy I'd assume. Then the guys are trying to bloody murder each other. Off to the far left there's three girls trying to play. You know what I just realized, I don't think I've seen any good looking guys so far. most of them look to basic for my liking. I've completely disregarded the saying "don't judge a book by it's cover.". in my opinion there is only the cover. if you see a book with a interesting cover then you pick it up and open it. if you like what's inside then you keep it, but if you don't you put the book back. simple. Am I a bully for thinking like that? probably. But do I care? No.

The bell rings and I can't help but smile. yay one miserable day over. I walk into the girls change room and change out of my gym strip. I leave the school building with a heavy backpack. I'm supposed to take the bus but I want to walk over to a store and my mom doesn't get home until 5. I take a left and leave the school grounds. there's a bunch of teenagers walking this way. A group of guys and a few lonely people like me. out if the group of guys one of them is kinda cute actually. He has black hair that kinda swooshes. He's wearing a white and black hoodie and his pack pack is covers in pins. I do love me some eye candy. beside him is another boy with brown hair and a dark brown jacket. The last boy in the group is blond, he wears a Grey baggy hoodie and his shoes are bright blue. I guess I better stop starring. I take another left and turn into a cafe. Two of the guys also go in, I guess the black haired boy had to be some where, shame. the blond boy orders a smoothie and the brown haired one orders a coffee. I think I might get a smoothie and a scone.

"Hi what can I get for you?" a lady behind the counter asks.

"Can I please have a berry smoothie and a raspberry scone?" I say

"That'll be five eighty two please" the says

I hand her a five and a loony.

"You can pick up your order over there" she nods her end to a sign that says pick up.

When I get my stuff I don't Wait around. its 4:25 now so it would be faster if I went home as fawna. I'll finish eating and fling myself home. Scones are my favorite, I don't know why really. The smoothie is sweet and a little sour but is good. I would make my own smoothie but our blender is broken.

I finish up my stuff, it's 4:50 now, I have 10 minutes. I duck off into an alleyway and say "Hersh, antlers on."

I transform into fawna and book it home.

I make it home a little after 5 but I still beat my Mom.

"Hey I'm Home!" I hear my mom shout

I run downstairs to acknowledge her and go take a shower.

I'm rinsing my hair when the water stops. I frown. I start meddling with the handles when I hear a crash.

Authors not-

I feel I dragged on about the boys but I wrote about them for a reason


	7. Chapter 7

I put a towel on and run out of the bathroom. in the distance I see a beam of water being flung around the sky. that's where my shower water went.

"Hersh, antlers on!"

I transform and jump out my window. I use my slingshot to shoot me in the direction of the water.

When I arrive everything is soaked. I now see the beam is a water tornado. The street is cleared so that's good. on top of a building I see a ball of water. I bet the 14 dollars in my bank account that's where I can find the purple stuff.

I hear the splash of the puddle and turn around. hawk is standing beside me.

"I suggest we try the water orb over there" I say and point in the direction.

He nodes and takes off. As he fly's the tornado molds into a wall that blocks hawk. he tries to move around it but it's always there to block him.

Splat, splat.

I look to my left to see a girl who's running out of a building. I guess the building is a swimming pool since she is in her swim wear.

"Todd!" she shouts

I run over to and grab her shoulders.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out here!" I tell her.

She seems frazzled and confused.

"I-I, don't understand, He loves swimming." she said. I opened my mouth to say something when water hits me in my face, throwing me across the street. I get up and wipe the water out of my eyes. I feel droplets dripping of my nose. I push the hair out of my face and see the girl trapped in a ball of water. inside the girl struggle for air. I can't let her drown! with out thinking I charge for the watery death trap and jump in. using my momentum I push the girl out and take her place. THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! the water pounds at me and my lungs are screaming. it's probably not much help that I can't hold my breath long. bubbles are flying everywhere and I can't tell which way is up. My vision is darkening around the edge. I try to break free but I can't. that's when I feel a hand grab my foot. I hit the ground hard. The water ball of death falls and breaks. I practically cough out my lungs to get the water out.

"What where you thinking!" hawk shouted. I'm too out of breath to reply.

He makes an 'urgh' noise and pulls on his hair. my breathing steady and I pull myself up. I might be in shock still but I have a job to do. Hawk is still making angry noises and I charge for the giant water orb.

"Hey what are you doing?" hawk shouts from behind me. the water tornado shoot water at me but I dodge them. hawk catches up and flies beside me. I grab my slingshot and pull the special rock from my bag.

"When I say, charge as fast as you can into the orb" I pant

He nods.

Water is shot right in from of me and the water droplets slightly blind me. No time for that. I jump, load my slingshot and release. " slowdown!" I shout, my feet hit the ground hard and hawk is already charging. When time speeds up all the water falls to the ground and hawk is standing where the water orb was holding a pair of goggles. Be hind him is who I assume is Todd. He's in swim trunks. Both me and Hawk are completely soaked.

Beep beep

My miraculous turns a shade darker.

"I have to go!" I yell to Hawk.

I use my slingshot to shoot myself off the building.

I land in my bedroom and de transform. My hair is soaked and I'm still in my towel so it kinda looks like I just got out of the shower. But I'm probably gonna have to take another shower because there is mud in my hair now.

-Authors note-

Have you seen MLB season 2 episode 1 yet? I loved it. Can't wait for more. And fun fact Alya's superhero name Rena rouge comes from the French words "renard rouge" which translates to red fox. Also I'm going to try to make the fight chapters longer.


	8. Chapter 8

it's been about a week since the last incident so I've been able to focus on my school work. It's the last class of the day today and today is Friday so that's a plus. Our teacher is explaining a group project we have to make. We have to make a short video explaining the last 6 chapters we've been studying. Thank fully we don't get to pick who we are partnered with. Normally I would prefer picking my partners but I still don't know anyone here. She just put our names in at hat and started calling the pairs.

"Sage Greenbough" miss Susan said

"Aaaand Kevin Fallconner"

This goes on for maybe 10 more minutes or so. After all that's done there's maybe 20 minutes left of class to start our project. I walk over to kevin and we discuss our game plan.

So I'm taking chapter 1,3, 5 and 6 but I'm only taking and extra chapter because I have no Computer skills. Kevin is going to edit the video together, all I have to do is write up the chapters and send them to him. We also exchanged phone numbers so we can work out of class time. We plan to meet up tomorrow to start working. The bell rings and I walk into the chaos that is the hallway. My locker Is downstairs on the other side of the school. I push my way through the crowds and almost fall down the stairs. Yes, obviously I'm as graceful as a swan. In case you can't tell, that was sarcasm. Hersh has been telling me to be less hard on myself, I don't think I will ever stop, but I've been trying. I reach my locker and grab my bag.

The air is crisp and it smell like autumn. There's only a week until Halloween and I'm kinda excited, it would be funner if I had friends but I just kinda like the aura. There a place infornt of the school where all the buses pick up the kids. I stand over and wait. My bus comes after bus 16 so I have a bit of time. I pull my phone out and check my social medias. On all of them I have no followers/friends, except facebook. I have all my family on it.

I get off my bus and walk towards my house. Its not really a house house, it a town house. It's brick and kinda cute actually. Just enough space for me and my mom. I unlock the door and go up to my room. Maybe I should clean. Hersh comes out of my pocket and lands in the little area I set up for her. I guess I'll start cleaning my room. An hour is so into cleaning I get a text. It's from Kevin.

Kevin -does 2pm tomorow at blue bean cafe work?"-

Me -yeah that's fine-

I brought my laptop to the cafe and my text book. I got there before Kevin so I buy myself a smoothie. The cafe has a nice atmosphere. I start working on my chapter write up. Kevin shows up when I'm half way through chapter one. We work quietly not talking to each other for a good hour.

"So, how's it going?" Kevin says.

I look up and sew him slouched back on his chair. He must be taking a break.

"It's going okay." I say

Yup, the joys of small talk. I hear something in the distance that doesn't sound quite right. I have a hunch that fawna might be needed.

"Hey do you wanna pack up and call it a day?" I say

"Yeah sure" Kevin said

I put my laptop in its bag and we go our separate ways. I turn left out of the shop and look behind me. Kevin is going in the opposite direction, perfect.

I turn into an alleyway and hid my laptop under some trash. God I hope no one steals it. I double check and make sure no ones near by.

"Hersh, antlers on!"

I continue to hear odd sounds. I follow the noise to see a Pokemon? What? I went trough a Pokemon phase when I was little. But Pokemon aren't real. Yet, theirs a giant blue dragon type thing yelling bloody murded. I recognize this Pokemon as a Garydose.

"That's odd." I hear from behind me.

I recognize the voice, it's hawk.

"Yeah," I agree

There a little boy sitting in the middle of the street. He's surrounded by the odd Japanese animals. The boy looks about 12, he has the purple glow again.

"How are we going to do this?" I say

Hawk doesn't reply. Of course he doesn't, I always think of the plan.

"Well my power is the ability to create an object/objects that I think are needed for the situation" hawk says

"So, Pokemon can be caught with pokeballs right?"

That's actually a really good idea.

"But, can we get the item in under five minutes?" I say

Something seems oddly familiar, maybe it's the fact the hawks powers are quite similar to ladybugs.

"Well what If I don't use the power until we get closer to the boy?"

"That would work," I said

I jump off the roof and head to the little boy. Hawk was following close behind me. As I get closer I see the little boy seems to be being guarded by by 7 cat looking Pokemon. They get more aggressive the closer we get. One shoots a black ball at me. It was going pretty slow so it wasn't that hard to dodge.

I hear hawk say "make me, pokeballs" he runs up and hands me three.

Beep beep

Hawks miraculous starts the Timer.

I'm practically in arms reach of the boy but my leg gets bit by a brown fox thing. I try to kick it off but nothing.

I hit it's head with a ball and it disappears along with the ball. I know I have a terrible throwing arm so I load my slingshot with the balls. I clear a path to the boy and book it. The purple is strongest on a small white rectangle in his hand. I grab it from him and everything disappears. I recognize this object to be a Nintendo DS. That won't be good for their marketing.

"I gotta go" hawk says and leaves the scene. I've haven't really dealt with the reported, hawk usually does, I guess I have to today. Now that the people know it's safe they seem to be coming from nowhere. There's cameras and microphones shoved in my face and people shouting to get my attention. The question I mainly hear is "what is causing the attacks?" Since the answer for this question will satisfy the most people I answer it.

"I honestly don't know what's causing the attacks." I say loudly. This causes a chain reaction of more questions. When the crowd gets louder all I can do is frown a little.

"Hold on!" I say and point to the nearest reporter "you" I say, "ask away."

The lady seems frazzled but gains composure quick and asks " is this situation under control?" I reply with "yes."

"But, how do you know?"

"Because I'm a superhero." I say, I don't think i sound confident. The lady begins a sentence but I book it.

It's 10 at night and I'm working on my project some more. I've pretty much finished chapter one. I sigh and put my laptop away. Me and Kevin made plans to meet up tomorrow too, we want to be done as soon as possible. Normally on weekends I want to stay up as late as possible but the superheroing has got me drained.

Because I went to bed so early last night I woke up at 8 am. Great. Even Hersh is still asleep! I pull out my phone and get curios, I want to know what people think of me, I guess I mean Fawna. Well what do you know the first thing that comes up is a blog. I open it up and is has stunning pictures. Even better then the news. This person must have been at the scene of the fight! Really close to the fight too. The picture at the top of the page is of me being hit on the face with a jet of water. Not the best picture of me but beside it is hawk lying flat on his face, so that makes me feel better. The rest of it it minimum facts on what's been going on. The site is 95% pictures though. It's also got links to videos and a map with dots on all the places attacks have happened. I click on one of the links. It's a poor quality video mostly focused on hawk fighting the Pokemon from yesterday.

Authors not

I think this chapter feels a bit rushed. But what u gonna do? I was also thinking about rewriting chapter one to make it more interesting. Anyways next chapter is going to be Halloween themed


	9. Chapter 9

So yeah, me and Kevin finished our project and handed it in. Also, just thought you should know, it's Halloween! I love it. People came to school in costumes, I never would have thought but people came as fawna. The costumes range through quality, but that's not the point, people came as me! I went as me but in pajamas. Great costume I know. But anyways, its lunch now and I already ate. I'm just sitting in the library. I didn't eat much today, I'm still kinda hungry. Maybe I should go get more food. Something inside me is telling me to look up. I look up and see a giant ass pumpkin out side. Damn, an attack on Halloween. Sigh. I casually get up and leave. When I know I'm far enough away and out of sight I transform.

"Hersh, antlers on!"

I look above me and see floating pumpkins. It looks cool. I get myself onto the roof for a better view. So two streets over there seems to be more giant pumpkins and their breathing fire, lovely, there are ghost, maybe, and what looks to be a small army of black cats, cool. I make my way over to spooky central and try to find out what's going on. as I got closer there seems to be a small group of people who have to purple stuff. The cats turn into witches, there seems to be, what look like goblins, and those are probably ghosts.

"Late as usually," I say

"How did you know I was here, I didn't even make a sound!" Hawk said

"Yes you did," I say

"So, what's your plan?" Hawk asks

"I dunno, charge and hope for the best?" I say

"Wow, usually your more organized then that." Hawk says

"Well you try making up all the plans." I say and jump towards the scene. The air smell like pumpkin pie, to bad there's no food. The witches notice me first. They make little pumpkins In their hands and throw them at me. When the pumpkins hit the ground they explode. Good to know. Some of them have broom sticks and fly around throwing festive explosives at me. The giant jackal lanterns are trying to eat me and I'm being chased by cats. Maybe I should have made a plan. Okay I'll start making a plan now. So I don't think I can do anything about the witches, so maybe find a way to distract them. I've always wanted to go smashing pumpkins on Halloween so I guess I'll do that, and if hawk would get his lazy ass down here he could smash pumpkins with me. Hey lucky me a sports shop right be side me! What a coincidence! I turn and jump through the already shattered window and get greeted by goblins. Their a pale green colour, they have stubby noses and teeth like needles. Great. I run around them and go for the bats. I grab the nearest which is a wooden one. I use the bat to bash the goblins in the head. They explode in a puff of orange smoke. I jump out the window again when a 'gah!" Noise leaves my mouth. Eight eyes are starring at me. Accompanyin the eyes are eight hairy legs. Ew, it's a giant fucking spider. What kind of evil decided to create that! It's head is the size of my torso! Hawk lands on it which causes it to explode in a puff of smoke like the goblins. I'm glad hawk took care of it because I wouldn't of. That was fucking terrifying.

"Jesus fucking christ" I squeak.

Hawk just looks at me and nods.

"Okay." I say to my self and make myself move. The group of people in the middle seem to be college students. Their all dressed up In costumes. One of them is a witch and her hat has the strongest purple glow.

"It's the hat!" I shout at hawk

Now that I said that the Halloween creatures are getting more aggressive. The spiders start spinning a web around the people. The spiders can do this really fast.

"Slow down!" I shout and shoot the ground with the special stone. I run towards the spiders hoping to make it to the people before they complete the web. Hawk catches up to me but where to late. Time speeds up again and try spiders finish their web dome.

The pumpkins a closing in on us. I still have the bat with me.

"Make me, a sword." I hear hawk say

I look at him and he uses the sword to cut through the web. He runs In side and everything disappears, except on giant pumpkin. I look over at hawk who is holding the hat when the pumpkin explodes. The pumpkin prices fly everywhere and standing in the remains is a guy dressed like a frog.

"Figured ya should know what yer up against" the man smirked

Both me and hawk just kinda stare at him, obviously not the reaction he wanted.

"You see this purple stuff," he said while rubbing is featured together making a purple glow "it changes joy into fear,"

Beep beep

I have four minutes

"Everything up until now has been child's play." He said and disappeared.

"Okay, I gotta go, maybe we could meet at the CN tower tonight?" Hawk said,

"Okay." I reply.

I missed one of my classes and since I have no friends I can't really get anyone's notes. That kinda sucks. I've been falling behind on my homework too, who knew superheroing could be so hard. I also forgot to mention Hersh heard me talking shit about people and now I have to be nicer. I feel having no one like me is a great cover! Who would suspect the rude person everyone hates? Anyways I should get going, figured meeting hawk at around midnight would be best. I have no way to communicate to him but I'm sure he will see a video of me making my way there or something.

"Hersh, antlers on." I whisper, don't want to be waking my mom up.

I jump out the window. I hit the ground weird so the landing wasn't very graceful. Anyways off I go.

I was waiting at the CN tower for maybe 15 minutes when Hawk showed up.

"Hey birdbrain." I greeted,

"Hey." He said

He sat himself beside me, we were quiet for a little while then he said "that guy said everything up until now was child's play, does that mean thing are gonna get harder?"

"Probably, but I'm more focused on when he said the purple stuff changes joy into fear." I said "does that mean he takes what people love and make them fear it?" That would explain what the girl said a little while back.

"I suppose, but how can we be sure that's the guy causing the attacks?" Hawk said,

"I guess it was rather odd for him to come forward like that." I reply

"But," I say "he's the only taking credit so let's just assume."

"Okay," hawk nodes.

"Hey, on a lighter note I got us a snapchat!" Hawk said

"What! Why?" I say

"Well I was just thinking, all the other Hero's have no form of social media that come directly from them, so we could be the first." He said. Hawk sounded quite proud of this and all I could do is stare. What if someone hacks the account? What if his personal information is leaked? Actually, you know what, it's not my problem.

"Okay," I say.

He pull out what I assume is his phone. It's a gold iPhone 6 I do believe. I see a flash. I guess he just took a picture of me, that's rude.

"Did you just?" I say

"Yeah, and you do not look impressed." He say, he flips the phone around to show me. I have one eyebrow arched up and my mouth is open a little.

"Attractive." I say sarcastically.

I look around and enjoy the view a bit longer. It's a school night and I don't fancy sleeping through math again.

"I should go." I say.

"Yeah I should too." hawk replies

"See ya!" I say and jump off the tower.


	10. Chapter 10

I jerk a wake and remember I'm in class. I look down at my sheet and see an blank test.

"10 minutes left." The teacher announces. Shit! I've been asleep for a half hour. I look down and fill out the bubble sheet with out really reading. Late night attacks have been really cutting down my sleep. I hand it in with no time to spare and the bell rings. What class was that? God I don't even know. I pull up my schedule on my phone. Oh, that was math. Ooh and only one more class until lunch. I have a ten minute break and Hersh has been poking at me, I'll slip into the bathroom so we can chat.

I check to make sure the stall are empty and signal to Hersh that's it okay.

"I don't think you should go to your next class" Hersh said, she looks concerned

"What! Why?" I say,

"Well, I think you need sleep, you look dreadful." Hersh said.

"No! I can't, I'm falling behind." I wined.

"Go to the library and sleep." Hersh said "I know- " Hersh was cut off by falling paper towel. She zoomed her way back into my pocket. Hersh is literally the most skittish person I know. However Hersh is usually right so I guess I should sleep.

"It's okay, it was just a paper towel roll." I say.

"Oh yes, one more thing, don't say mean things about people right in front of them." She frowned.

"Okay first of all, yes I will skip class, second I'll try not to be as rude, but no promises " I said. Hersh frowns at that last part, then the fist bell rang signalling that there were two minutes left in break. I walk out of the bathroom and make my way to the library.

"Hey!"

I blink my eyes open. There was a girl.

"Hello?" I say.

I'm still laying down and having trouble comprehending things.

"Hi I'm Amy." She smiled

"Uh, hey, Amy." I say.

"Didn't feel like going to class?"

"Uh, no." I reply.

"Well neither did I." Amy said and sat down beside me.

I frown as I sit up, I pull out my phone and check the time. I've been asleep for twenty minutes.

"I had gym, sucks that it's mandatory in grade 10 right." She said

"Riight." I say "I'm sorry, not to be rude but why are you talking to me?"

"Oh, you don't really talk to anyone so I figured you could use a friend." She said

"Okay, I don't need friends, and even if I did I don't think I would pick you. " I felt a sharp pain from my pocket.

"Oh, wow, you are as rude as people say." She said, "It's fine, people don't like me much either."

"But not for the same reason," she continued, "people say my obsession with crystals is kinda weird, and they tend to stay away."

"Umm okay." I say. I wonder who is spreading rumors about me, I haven't talked to anyone. I bet it's those girls from my old school. This Amy girl is way to happy. She has bright orange hair and a blue shirt. Her eyes are hazel and she is burning with energy. Maybe she should have gone to gym class.

"What are you doing for lunch?" She asked.

"Eating." I say,

"You should come with me to the cafe, I'll buy you something." She chirped.

Well I guess it would make Hersh very happy, and judging by the jab she gave me when I declined Amy's offer Hersh wants me to make friends with this girl.

"Uh, okay, but I can buy my own food." I say. This girl has the widest grin I've seen in a while, she looked like she might explode.

Amy was babbling on about something. We were walking towards the cafe, when someone tripped me. I didn't exactly fall over, I just kinda flung around like a falling duck. This group of three girls, all blonde, were giggling. I turned to face them and recognized two of them. Katlynn and Rebecca, both of them went to my old school.

"What's your problem?" I say

"Nothing, just thought the pavement could fix your face." Rebecca said.

"She could be hit by a truck and still look like barf." Katlynn said

"Wow barf, extraordinary choice of words." I say

"What ever." Katlynn huffed.

"We should go." Amy said, slightly pulling on my shirt. Maybe we should, Hersh would be mad if I got into a fight.

I glare at them and walk away.

At the cafe Amy goes on about the different energies crystals give off and that sort of hippy dippy shit. I just listen to her and enjoy my raspberry and white chocolate scone. After talking with Amy for a but I've discovered that she's not that bad. Still a little to energy filled for my liking but I can deal.

"So quartz amplifies energies and oh, lunch is almost over we should go."

"So anyways crystals that are raw cut give out stronger energy, where as polished crystals give a more soft energy." She said as we left the building. That's when something odd caught my eye. An ominous purple glowey thing, of a better term was flying around above the buildings. That's not good. I can expect an attack today.

"Hey Amy," I say

"Yeah," she replies enterupting her long lecture on crystals.

"What do you think about those superheros, Fawna and Hawk?" I ask.

"Oh, their fine I guess, I personally think ladybug and chat noir are better." Amy said, I'm a little hurt but I can't help but agree. Their movements flow and they can practically read each others minds. Me and hawk could probably learn to communicate better.

"What do you like about them?" I ask.

"Chat noir is hot." She said slightly blushing. Not the answer I was hoping for, but an answer none the less.

"Okay," I say.

They day went on as normal, but happier. I don't feel drained or tired, just generally good. I guess Hersh was right about me needing a friend. I push my way through the ocean of people and stop at my locker.

"30, 12, 30." I mumble to myself, but it doesn't open. I swear this lock hates me. 30, 12, 30! It won't work. That's when I realise I'm at the wrong locker. I've been harassing someone else's lock. Oops. I take one step to the left and it clicks open with ease. My locker smells like old clothes and lemonade. I pull my back pack out and fill it with my homework. I close the locker and integrate my way back into the could following it to the exit. I step outside and enjoy the fresh November air. I take a whopping 5 steps forward when I notice something giant and shiny. It looks to be a crystal replica of a human. People notice it and start panicking, screaming, running and falling. Then it hits me, I know who it is. All I can do is sigh.

"Oh, Amy." I whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

I need to transform, but I can't do that here, there's people everywhere. Great, now crystal Amy is now charging at me. She threw something at me, it looks to be a small crystal. It hits the ground beside be. With a small delay a giant Crylstal shoots put of the ground. Oh.

Amy is getting closer. I turn and run. Shit maybe I should have tried exercising because I'm starting to get out of breath. I mean seriously, I've only taken like three steps. Three whole steps and I'm tired. Fuck I tripped. I push my self up but Crystal Amy pushes me back down and rolls me over. Great, this is how the fantastic Fawna ends. Over her shoulder I see a familiar brown boot coming down.

FWAK!

Crystal Amy gets pushed off of me. Hawk picks me up by my arm and tells me to run. Damn hawk has a really tight grip. But I do as he says and run. I hid behind the school building and transform. "Hersh, antlers on!" I pant.

I use my slingshot to shoot myself back into the chaos. I hit the ground and see hawk dodging crystals. I run up to her in her blind spot and kick her down. She went flying across the school yard.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Hawk said.

"Shut up bird brain I got caught up in the crowds." I say.

"What ever you say my deer." He say

Huh, 'my deer' is new. No time to think about that, crystal Amy is getting back up.

"I think we should split up and find the real Amy." I said,

"That's a good plan." He replies, he looks off to where Amy was hit and looks panicked.

"Hey look out." Hawk says and pushes me to the side. A small crystal hits the ground in front of him.

"Oh, was that it." He said. Obviously that was not it because it began to shake furiously. It sunk into the ground. Hawk curiously looked over where it once was. "Huh?" Escaped his mouth. I look over at crystal Amy, she was laughing so it's obviously what she wanted. Then a huge hollow orange crystal formed around hawk. I frown and we make eye contact. Great he just had to go get himself stuck in a crystal. Amy runs at me, three medium sized crystals floating behind her. She gestures her arm forward and one fly's at me. I let it hit the stretchy part of my slingshot hoping it will shoot itself back. Instead of doing what I wanted it to do my slingshot turned into a crystal and hit the ground.

"Shit." I say under my breath.

I jump to my right and crystal Amy just misses me. Maybe the real Amy is in the school building.

Bang!

I turn to see where the noise came from and I see hawk. He has a sledge hammer and was hitting the crystal wall. It didn't do any damage at all, it was really just loud. I say him start to panic, he looked at me and pointed to his necklace, he mouthed the words 'four minutes'. So if I want to help him keep his identity a secret I have four minutes to solve this. I run inside the school fake Amy hot on my trail. She's throwing crystals at me causing crystals to bust from the ground. I think I might see her inside one of the science labs. I make a sharp turn to the right. As I get closer I realise its not Amy. Its just a red backpack on a chair. Good job me, right?

Ouf!

Stupid fucking crystal Amy pinned me to the door. She flicks her hand a little and a small crystal forms in her hand. Shes slowly moving it towards my forehead. I feel around behind me, AHA! The doorknob. I hope it's unlocked. I twist it and fall backwards. Amy fell on top of me, I push her off of me and run. I take a left and another, and find a open door. I take a peek in and see a familiar red head with purple glow around her. I glide my way other to take a look at her. In her hand she has a small clear bag full of stones. I guess that's where the purple Shit is. I hear a smash and look up, crystal Amy found me. I quickly reach down and grab the bag. The purple disappears and the fake Amy is gone. Well now I have to decide weather I want to run out and make sure hawks okay or stay here. You know what, I think I'll stay.

So, I gave the affected bag of crystals to the police and poor Amy is still in shock. Hawk is long gone, and I'm looking for my slingshot. I'm absolutely sure I dropped it right here. Maybe a fan picked it up? Perhaps I left it closer to the school. I couldn't of have it should be here. You know what. It should disappear when I detransform, and it should re-appear when I transform again, so I should get it back eventually. I'll just go de transform and ask my mom for a ride home. I hid behind the school and say,

"Hersh, antlers off."

"Hey Hersh, will I get my slingshot back the next time I transform?" I ask

"Yeah, and I think you should get me some coli flower." She replies.

"I'll get on that." I say. I pull out my cell phone and see 7 missed calls from my mom, and like, 40 texts. Damn how am I going to explain ignoring the calls. Fuck it, I'll make it up as I go. I click return call and it barely ring for a second when

"ARE YOU OKAY! WHY DIDNT YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE! ARE YOU HURT? SHOULD I COME GET YOU?"

"I uh, dropped my phone in the chaos and uh, it wasn't safe enough for me to go get it until now." I say, "and yes, you should come get me."

"Okay I'll be right over." My mom says and I hang up. I walk around back of the school to avoid the crowds. I sit in the student drop off area and wait.

It's actually pretty awkward sitting here. It's only been 5 minutes but it's felt like twenty. The huge clump of people behind me is pretty noisy, and of course the sirens and flashy lights are annoying me. Sigh. A pair of headlights pull up and I see my moms small black Chevy. I hop in and am greeted to "areyouokay,takethedayofftomorrow,Iloveyousomuch,imtakingyoutothwhospital." "Hey,one work at a time." I say

The ride home was just my mom nagging me to go to a doctor or something. Of course I refused and I just kinda want food. My mom bought me Timmie's, a large double double and some timbits. My personal favorite are the raspberry filled ones. I slip one into my pocket, I honestly don't think Hersh will finish it all so I'll probably have a gross crumb filled pocket.

-A note-

Hey guys I feel like this chapter is Shit and I'm sorry it's late. I was really unmotivated to write, but crazy motivated to draw so yeah. I have the reveal and a new hero planed but that's not supposed to happen for a while so if any of you have ideas for filler please tell me :)

-yours truly, the trash who wrote this.


	12. Chapter 12 new

The wind up here is cold. It's freezing actually. Me and Hawk have decided that we meet at midnight on Tuesday's and Thursday's at the CN tower just to chat. it will probably improve our teamwork.

"Hello." I hear from behind me.

"Hey squawk." I say

"So what do you wanna talk about." He said and sat down beside me.

"I dunno, let's just make sure it's not awkward small talk." I say.

"Yup, lovely weather we're having." He says.

"Really? I just asked we don't have weird small talk." I explain,

"I'm, kidding." He says,

"So how's that snapchat thing going?" I ask,

"Harder then I expected actually, I was thinking we could take a picture here and there after fights but we usually have to go." He says.

"Well maybe instead of having a social media run by us we could have someone else do it, or give different resources material." I say.

"Yeah, but I thought we could do it, we would be the only Hero's world wide who have social media run by us, I thought it would be cool for the fans." Hawk sighs.

"Yeah I guess I would totally love it if ladybug had instagram or something." I say.

"Exactly! It would be content direct from the source!" He says.

"But there is that blog, have you seen it?" I ask

"Yeah I think so, the one that takes the crazy pictures."

"Yes, that one, so even if you can't get that snapchat thing going the fans still have that." I say

"Yeah," he says half heartedly.

"I don't really want to give it up though, I like interacting with the fans." He says.

"Okay." I reply

"Hey, can I take a picture of you, for snapchat?" He continues. "I mean, if I wanna keep it up o gotta keep sputing out content."

"Yeah, sure." I say. He pulls out a black Samsung phone and I smile lightly and make the peace sign. I hear the camera shutter and put down my hand.

"K, thanks." He says while smiling.

He kept grinning like an idiot for a few more minutes before I broke the silence.

"So umm, how old are you?" I ask

He looks up and puts his phone away.

"15,You?" He asks

"I'm 15 today actually." I say.

"Oh, so it's your birthday." He said grinning.

"Yeah."

"December 14th, I'll have to remember that." He says.

"Just so it's even, when's your birthday?" I ask.

"Uh, September 23." He replies.

"You should have told me it was your birthday earlier, I would have got you something." He says

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything." I say.

"Of course I do! We're partners!." He says dramatically.

"No, you really don't."

"No! Say no more, on Thursday I will come bearing gifts." Hey says

"What no!" I explain.

"Nope, to late now." He says and jumps off the building.

"You get back here." I say and jump after him. I have my slingshot attached to the tall stick thing on top of the tower. My slingshot stretches at I fall. Hawk fly's at my falling pace until we reach the ground.

"Do you wear jewelry?" He ask smirking.

"I don't want anything."

"To bad." He says and tugs on my arm holding the slingshot. The sudden movement sends sends me flying. One second I was on the ground now I'm shooting towards the sky. I land (not very gracefully) on the other side of the city. Great now I have a long way to go to get home.

I get home at 2:00am, well guess who's sleeping through math again. I de-transform and give Hersh some coli flower. I don't even get under the covers, I just pass out. I dream about buying new shoes, I bet it means I'm going to get eaten by a marshmallow.

-meanwhile-

Under a pond on the outskirts of town. A man with a small obsession with frogs, lurks planing his next attack.

"Love, joy, why should anyone be able to feel it." He spat.

"I just want the would to feel terror!" He shouted at a nearby frog. "And those, freaks, they think they can stop ME!" He shouted. "Those costume wearing freaks may be able to stop the terror temporary, but it will always come seeping back." He said to his reflection.

He picked up a large mutated frog he called his friend.

"Ah, Mr. Pickles, do you know my plan?" He asked.

CROAK

"Well, maybe a refresher."

"You see, Mr. Pickles, when the world has lost all joy, I will swoop in and sell joy. They will pay what ever I ask and I will be rich." He chuckled.

Croak

"Yes. Mr. Pickles there are easier ways to become rich." He rolled his eyes.

"But, I can change my mind last minute and act as a superhero cleansing the would of terror."

Croak

"You know what Mr. Pickles, I don't think your being very supportive."

Croak

"IT IS NOT A 'Shit plan'!" He shouted.

"Mr. Pickles! Your in a time out!"

"Go to your corner!" He said while pointing to a wall.

"Stupid Mr. Pickles, not believing in me." He whispered under his breath.

-Authors Note-

I hope this makes up for that last chapter. I would like to thank littlebunnyfufu13

for suggesting this. I had so much fun writing it. I'm always open for suggestions :)

Have a miraculous day.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Squealed Amy. She was jumping up and down while holding my arm.

A frowned slightly and looked at her "what?" I asked,

"Josh is hosting a Christmas party!" She practically imploded.

"Okay," I said and took a bite of my pizza.

"I reeeaaaly want to go." She wined,

"Then go." I say.

"But I don't want to go alone." She frowned.

"Will you PLEASE go with me?"

I raise and eyebrow.

"I want a friend to go with me."

I lift my eyebrow higher.

"PLEEEEEEEASE!" She said while reaching over the table to shake me.

"Okay fine." I snap.

"YAY!" She shouted.

Great, now I have to go to that shit show.

I sigh as stand up to through away my garbage. Amy trails behind me like a puppy. Ever since she was "possessed" as I call it, she hasn't left my side. I turn around and bump into Amy, she's not looking at me, she's looking Kevin. She's blushing a little. I can't help but smirk.

"Who is Josh anyways?" I ask,

She breaks out of her trance and looks up at me.

"Umm, that black haired dude that's always around Kevin." She says.

"Oh" I say.

"When is the party?" I whisper,

"Tonight at 7." Amy whispers back.

French is the only class I have with Amy. Today's Thursday so I have a double block. Our French teacher is honestly the most stressed out teacher in the school. She also teaches grade 9 math so that's probably why. It may also be the fact that no one is willing to participate in this class. Its just 2 hours of her trying to get us to talk.

"Where?" I whisper,

"Huston street?" She whispers back.

Huston street, where the fuck is that?

"Can you give me a ride?" I ask

"Sure."

The rest of the class goes on painfully slow. It was like watching malasses.

One of the few things I like about French is that homework is never assigned. So less homework for me!

7pm rolls by and I'm just kinda waiting for Amy. I'll have to sneak out later tonight so I can meet with Hawk at the CN tower. I hear a knock on the door and I run down the stairs. My mom makes it to the door first. Of course my mom being my mom makes awkward small talk for a little to long and I tell her I'll be back by 11. I know she'll be asleep by then so I might make it out a little longer. I hop in the car, it smells like fresh pine. I've met Amy's mom once before, she's nice. Unlike my mother she doesn't make awkward small talk.

The only thing that makes this party a Christmas party is that there's eggnog. I wouldn't drink it though, who knows if someone thought it would be fun to add something a little extra. The music is festive so that's nice. I think the first question is, who the hell throws a party on a Thursday? It's packed though, who would of thought. Amy inching her way over to Kevin from history. I don't really crush, never really have so I don't know how to help Amy with this. However, I can say Josh is cute. He was that black haired boy I say walking to the cafe that one time. By 8 Amy has a conversation with Kevin, by 9 some one brought beer, by 10 (which is now actually) I'm hiding in the bathroom talking to Hersh. The kid who brought beer is selling them for 10 bucks a bottle, yet people are buying it.

"Why did I even come?" I say

"You came for your friend, I think it's good that your doing this with you friend." Hersh smiled

"Not really with her, she ditched me an hour ago." I say

"Yeah but you agreed to some with her, that improvement." She said

"Yeah I guess." I say

"I think I might sneak out now,"

I open the door and walk down stairs. A lot of people are wasted and I think Amy might be tipsy. Just like that I'm outside.

I give Amy a text telling her I'm going home, so she doesn't worry about me later. I run down the street and find a nice little hidden alley way to transform.

"Hersh antlers on."

I fling myself into the air and make my way home.

I'm almost half way there, the air is crisp and the temperature is at a fresh -1 degrees. There's a light layer of snow on the ground, it will probably be melted by tomorrow.

"Hey, wait up."

I turn around and hawk is trying to catch up to me.

"Isn't it a little early for our meet up?" I ask.

"Uh, yes it is, but I saw you running around and thought I'd say hi." Hawk says

"Hi," I say

"I have your birthday present, not on me though,"

"You really didn't have to,"

"But didn't I." He says

"But now I feel like I have to pay you back." I wine,

"You shouldn't I'm just fulfilling my duties as a superhero." Hawk says.

"Sure." I say

"Anyways" I continue "I gotta go, I'll meet you at midnight."

"K, see ya."

I turn around and run off.

I land in an alleyway just off my street at 10:45 and de-transform. I run home from here. I make it home at spot on 11 but all the lights are off in the house. I go upstairs and lazy around my room for an hour. At 11:40 I decide to go on down to the CN tower. I love the city at night. It's still alive and busy but not as much so. I jump from roof to roof until the biggest jump, the one to the top of the tower. I attach my slingshot to the roof and jump down, just before me deer touch the ground I shoot up.

I grab the side of the tower when in arms reach and pull myself up.

I noticed when I'm transformed I have more strength then normal.

Of course I'm here first, hawk is never really far behind though.

"Hello,"

See!

"Hey" I say,

"How's it going?" He asks as he sits down.

"Good." I reply as I move to sit down beside him.

"Here," he says and hands my a small box. It's not really raped in anything but it's got a bow on top.

"You really didn't have to." I say while opening it.

"Shut up and accept my gift."

It's a bracelet that looks like it was made of a few twigs, twisted into a circle. It's got a few white beeds on it but that's about it.

"How's I do?" He asked excitedly.

"You did good." I say

"Yes!" He celebrated

"But you know what this means, I'll have to get you the best Christmas gift possible." I say

"No, I'll get you the best Christmas gift." He said

"No I think I'll get the best."

"I don't think so."

-Authors note-

Hey guys, I realize i said December 14 was on a Tuesday so just imagine it as December 12 until I fix it. December 12 is one day after my birthday. So anyways, next chapter is a fight. And if it didn't seem like I posted last week I did, I have re-done chapter 12. I hope you all enjoy it. Happy December.

Sorry this was kinda a late post...


	14. Chapter 14

The air has the sweet smell of Christmas and everything feels jolly. Christmas, three days away! The perfect time for an attack. Angels are throwing halos and trapping people inside them. The gentile jingle of sleigh bells and homicidal reindeer. AH yes, all is merry and bright. Oh yeah, and people are getting turned into candy cane replicas of themselves. Tis the Christmas spirit. Both Me and hawk are wearing Christmas sweaters ontop of our costumes. I'm fighting a blood thirsty roudogh while hawk dose a sweep looking for the object. I grab it by its antlers and flip it.

"How is it to fight of one of your own kind?" I hear hawk say.

"Shut it bird brain." I grunt as the reindeer hits me in the stomach.

"What ever you say my deer." He teases.

"What's the object?" I ask, I grab the antlers again and move the raindeer in front of me, it gets hit by a red and white beam and turned into a candy cane.

"I think it's a single silver bell on a girls jacket." He answers.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"In a giant Christmas ornament." He says and points at a large red bulb.

"K, what do you need?" I ask

"If we finish off the rest of the reindeer then it should be a straight path."

"Ok." I reply.

Well, I already got the most famous reindeer of all; that leaves dasher, prancer, dancer, vixen, donner, comit, and cubit. I can't believe I remembered all the names!

"I'll take Dasher, Dancer, and Comit." I say. I run towards my first target, Comit. Well to be honest I can't tell them apart, so I'm just going with the closest. There's a Christmas star above us that shooting the candy can beam thing. It's shooting at me. I'm just about to reach the reindeer when WACK! I get hit from behind. A different raindeer has me stuck in its antlers. It's flinging me around like I'm on a roller coaster.

"Excuse me!" I grunt as I roll off it's head.

I grab it's antler and swing it around,

"That's very rude." And it gets hit by the candy cane ray. One down two to go.

Hawk is fighting a reindeer in the sky. I get scooped up and flung into the air. The reindeer I was originally going for is dragging me into the sky. I'm like, 10 meters off the ground and I'm holding on to the aggressive reindeer for deer life.

(Ha ha, get it?) It's trying to throw me off.

On of the crazy angels throws a halo at me and I get stuck to the reindeer. Fantastic.

The reindeer is going nuts! It's doing everything in its power to get me off.

"Believe me buddy, if I could get off I would." I tell the reindeer.

The reindeer goes crazy spins in the air and I slide inside the halo to the front of the deer. It notices my face , pauses for a second, then starts biting me.

"Hey, you don't need to resort to that." I grunt as I try to push it's head away.

Crunch.

The halo disappears and I start to fall.

Hawk grabs my arm, I look up and see him holding a pair of giant pliers. Below me I see shattered reindeer bits.

"Cool" I say. One more to go.

Hawk puts me down tells me to be more careful and leaves. I look around for my last and final target. The deer seems to be stuck in a tree, it's harness thing is tangled in the branches. Easy target. Really easy target! It already got turned into a candy cane. Sweet my four are done! However Hawk is not as expected in turning reindeer's into candy canes. I'll go help him. He's swinging a reindeer around in the sky. Another reindeer is coming up behind him.

"Oh no you don't." I whisper to myself and catch it's antlers in my slingshot. My slingshot shoots it to the ground. It gets up quickly and I grab it's antlers. I do what I've done three times before, I grab it's antlers and wrestle. This time it takes a little longer to become a candy can but, it does. Hawk lands beside me when he finishes up his reindeer.

"How am I supposed to get in to the ornament?" He asked.

"How about, hmmm, how about you go up there and wait, I have an idea." I reply.

He does as I say. I grab a giant hunk of candy cane and load it in my slingshot. I aim at the bulb and release. The ornament shaterrs. A girl wearing a white jacket and a bright red Christmas hat falls out. Hawk catches her and grabs the bell. Every thing disappears and reporters start pouring out of nowhere. Its gotten to the point where they get here before the police. Hawk puts the girl down beside me.

"I gotta run." He says with a disappointed smile.

"Alright." I tell him.


	15. Chapter 15 (fixed)

Every reporter is shouting to get my attention. Cameras and mics are being shoved in my face. The poor girl seems frazzled.

"Okay if you guys could just move out if the way a little!" I shout.

I guide the girl through the crowd to the police. The paparazzi follows close behind. I leave her with the police and turn to deal with the crowd. I swear every fight that crowd gets bigger.

Questions are shouted left right and center. I point at a reporter and ask "do you have the time?" She looks confused at the question but checks her watch.

"Uhh yeah, it's 3:30." She says,

My eyes widen "I'm late!" Shout and jump off.

You see Amy and I have arranged to do some last minute Christmas shopping at the Eden center mall. I didn't really want to go because it's gonna be insanely crowded but I'm going anyways.

"Sorry I'm late." I pant.

"Oh it's fine." Amy said.

Amy already had a few bags.

"Shall we go?" I ask.

"Okay,' she said.

We made our way up to the second floor and I saw something in a store window behind a few manikins. It was a dark blue sweater with light blue pokadots.

"Hey Amy, what size shirt are you?" I ask.

"I'm a small. She replied.

"Cool, let's go I'm there." I say while turning into the store.

As I was switching through the sweaters Amy was grinning at me.

"What?" I say,

"Is that for me?" She asked.

"Nope, your about the same size as my cousin." I lied.

She looked genuinely disapoinded. The sweater was dark blue with light blue polka dots. She was eyeing it down as I went to pay for it.

I spent the rest of the time seeing if I could find anything for hawk. It was harder then expect so I kinda gave up. Amy's mom gave me a ride home and that was my day so far.

A few days have past and it's Christmas Eve now. You know what I noticed, as you hey older Christmas seems less magical, it's just another day in a year. Hersh however is ecstatic, she's jumping around, it might be because I let her have a candy cane. Note to self, don't give sweets to Hersh. Me and my mom are gonna do some baking today. I plan to make pinwheel cookies, I'm only going to do the rolling and cutting, if I make the dough it will have hunks of flour in it. Tommorow where having Christmas dinner at our house, we don't have a very big family, there's my aunt, her kid, and my grandpa. That's it.

My mom has been baking for the past two days, she just has to finish up the last bit today. Every Christmas we bake the family cookies, a jar full of cookies. It takes forever. like writing this chapter! Anyways i going to see hawk tonight, i got him a Christmas sweater. Wow creative right?

its lightly snowing right now, its getting into my eyes as i run. I'm blinking like a crazy lady. But the CN tower is in sight so i wont have to deal for long. Its minus 4 out, not too bad but it will get colder when I get up there.

When i get up i see hawk already waiting, he's on his phone. Probably doing his snapchat thing. I think the app is kinda stupid, we should have a instagram or better yet, no social media at all.

"Hey bird brain." I say, it made him jump a little.

"hey." he replies

"here!' I say and toss him the present, me being the lazy person i am wrapped it in newspaper. I didn't even know we had newspaper until then, honestly who even has newspapers.

He catches it and looks at it funny.

"yes, its newspaper, I wrapped it last minute." I tell him.

"well if it was going to be a hassle why'd ya do it?"

"shut up and appreciate it." i say

He slides it under his arm and pulls out a nicely wrapped box with a bow.

"way to show me up." i scowl, i take the gift and open it. It looks like we had the same idea, i also received a Christmas sweater.

"great minds think alike." he said and held up the sweater i got him.


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas morning, i got a whole 5 hours of sleep! that's healthy right?Anyways, i ended up with a crap ton of socks, that's fine i needed socks but ya know, Christmas, you always have high hopes. Have you ever noticed that you always know what you want any other time of the year but Christmas? Weird right. my moms cooking diner right now, since i don't have a large family its a tiny dinner. My grandma, Aunt and cousin are coming over and we don't eat much so I'm expecting lots of left overs. Turkey for weeks.

Bang! I look over and peek out the window. A snow ball had hit the window. my mom leaned over and peeked out the kitchen.

"what was that?" she asked,

" some kid threw a snow ball at the window." I replied.

she returned to the kitchen and I peeked out the window. I didn't see anyone, there were no kids, or teenagers. There where a few snowmen that weren't there yesterday, but its Christmas kids being kids right? I looked up and down the street one last time just to make sure. I lean back from the window when the snowman moved. THE SNOWMAN FUCKING MOVED! its head pulled a 180 to face me, it had those coal eyes you never see in real life and a carrot nose. I looked back to the kitchen to see if my mom was paying attention, she wasn't. I look back at the window. The snow man was right at the window! it made me jump back, i tripped over the edge of the carpet. i looked up and that damn snow man was looking right at me.

"Are you okay honey?" i heard my mom call.

"Yes, fine" i reply "totally fine." i say under my breath.

" I have some homework i gotta do, i figured I'd do that before dinner." I shout to my mom.  
"okay" she said as i ran up the stairs.

I ran into my room and closed the door. I see Hersh digging through my Christmas loot.

"Hersh," I pant, she looked up at me.

"antlers on!' i finish

i ran up stairs and that made me get out of breath, God i need to workout.I slide out the window and am greeted by a snowball to the face. I brush the snow off my eyes and see roughly 50 snowmen on the street. There all just looking at me. I decide I've been in one spot for too long and get moving. As I run along I see dozens of snowmen most crowding around doors and windows, the world is quiet, its unnerving really. the sky is slowly darkening as snow clouds start to roll inn. Now, Obviously something is not right. There has to be a cause of this somewhere all i can do is run around and look for it.

I've noticed something, the snowmen seem to be huddling around windows and doors, like their trying to get inside. i haven't seen anyone outside yet, not a foot print in the snow. Creepy. I jump down from the roof I've been walking on to investigate. There's about 10 snowmen per window, 5 at the door. I walk up to the bunch huddled at the window. all of them are looking directly at the window. I leaned over to get a better look at one of 'em. they look like normal snowmen, just off, there's something unsettling about them. The snow their made of doesn't really look like snow. I reach out to touch it, i don't think its real snow.

"DON'T!" i hear from behind me. I pull my hand back and turn around. Looks like hawk finally decided to show up.

"run." he says, his voice ringing with panic. I turn my head back to face the snowmen. All of them are looking at me now. My heart starts pounding. I feel hawk yank me back. I stumble back a little. Do you have any idea how terrifying that looked? He tugged my arm, "come on, I think I might know where the object is." I nodded to myself and followed him.

as we ran he explained to me what was happening, apparently he has been out much longer then I have. "so the snowmen surround their victim and they just kinda disappear." Hawk said. "strange" I said under breath. He stopped running and I almost bumped into him. I walked up to the edge of the roof and looked down. bellow, there were at least 100 people all in cadges guarded by snowmen. The cadges were set up in a circle surrounding a small boy, he looked to be about 6. The house it was in front of seemed to be a nice house, two stories modern, must'a coast an arm and a leg. "lets do this" I say, Hawk looks at me and nods. I pull out my sling shot and slow down time while hawk quickly goes down to get the object. He comes back up holding a pair of gloves, they had little snowmen printed on them.

I slid back in though my just as I de-transformed. I smile at Hersh as i hear the door bell ring. "dinner time" I whisper. I lean over and pull the door open.

-Authors Note-

I am so sorry, I'd be pretty pissed if a story i was reading wasn't updated for 5 months. Honestly this was just something to keep me occupied until season 2 came out. Also, I Just Didn't think anyone cared about my story or characters. So before i start writing the next chapter here are somethings I want to clarify:

Hersh eats Coliflower

Amy (and all victims) have to go to counselling after the attack. I just couldn't find a good way to write that in. Because the villains main plan is to make people fear what they love the victims are often shaken beyond repair. Amy wont go near a crystal anymore.

Sage is really out of shape, when transformed though, she can actually do things...

Hersh is really gentle, Sage is very Unemphatic or caring of others feelings. Hersh is trying to change that.

SO, most of those are just things that i didn't feel like writing.

once again sorry for not updating.


	17. Chapter 17

I jump down the stairs; Hersh hidden in my sweater. My family is already at the dinner table.

"What took you so long?" my mom ask,

"I didn't hear you call, I had earbuds in." I lied.

"okay, come, sit." she said.

The dinner table wasn't very large. It held Six chairs but we only put out four. The table was wooden, old and beat up. Just to enhance the visual, our dinning table is exactly two large steps to the stove. Our house isn't very large. Everything in this house is old and beat up, looks very 'lived in'.

All supper my younger cousin Alice only talked about the miraculous holders. The concept seemed to exite her. She was honestly a superfan of ladybug. I thought it was pretty cute. Alice is eight, she's looks very similar to my aunt they both are blonde quite fair skinned and have brown eyes. I looked up and see Alice giving my mom a piece of paper, it must of been a drawing beacuse she said the typical "Aww sweetie it's gorgeous." and put it on the fridge. I remember when I used to think I had talent.

They left around 9 and I spent the rest of the night 'watching' a movie with my mom; by that I mean there was a movie in the back ground and we were both on our phones.


	18. Chapter 18

It's been two months since the last attack. It's making me depressed. I know it should be glad that people aren't getting emotionaly scarred but I mean, being fawna is the only thing getting me through school! I can't stand hearing those girls squeal and talk about "that sick party",and deal with school and classes with out some enjoyment in my life. I've been in the worst mood for the past month, I've been angry and short tempered and it's driving Amy away. I keep snapping at her over nothing I kinda feel bad but at the same time, if she can't handle me now then she doesn't deserve me at my best, or some shit like that.

I've kinda just been starring at the front of the class not taking in any knowledge. I don't even remember what class I'm in. The bell rang but obviously the teacher wasn't done talking beacuse he pulled a, "the bell doesn't dismiss you I do." on the class. Stared at him aimlessly for another minute or so, and left when everyone else stood up. While walking out of the class room I checked the time, 12:20 according to my phone. Great that ass hat took up 5 minutes of my lunch, it's not like we get a full hour anyways. Fourty five minutes for lunch? What kind of bullshit is that? The hallways are ubnoxisoly crowded these fuckers don't even move.

God I'm miserable.

It takes me 10 attempts at my password before my lock let's me in. My lockers a mess, there are paper everywhere, three empty plastic bottles, and a partridge in a pear tree. I just kinda throw my binder into it. I pull out my wallet and close my locker. The door doesn't close, I look down and see my binder blocking the door. I kick it back in and head on my Mary way.

The hallways have cleared out during my time at my locker. So getting to the cafeteria was a breeze. There was a girl standing in the door to the cafeteria. I didn't feel saying 'excuse me' so I just push past her.

"UH! RUDE!" the girl I pushed spat.

I turn to face her, lift my eyebrows and say, "you shouldn't of been standing in the door."

"OH MY GOD, you could've said excuse me." she said while doing that thing to make her eyes look bigger.

"I'm sorry your highness," I moke while doing a curtsy. "But. Your ladyship, doors are for walking through, not having tea." I scoff. At this point her small army of 'friends' have gatherd to come to her aid. She hadn't said anything so I curtsyied again and started walking towards the food. From behind me I could hear her and her friends saying, "SO rude.", "OMG I can't believe her.", and "wuh a betch.".

Just before I made it to the food line up I felt a tug on my arm. I turn to see what caused it, it was Amy.

"What." I say,

"why would you do that to that girl?" she said sharply.

"What do you care?" I replied.

"WHAT DO I CARE?" she said a little to loudly for my liking.

"that girl is my friend, and I don't appreciate you being so rude her." she said sternly.

"Oh boo hoo, the door isn't a lounge so maybe she should have thought through standing there." I snap. I watch Amy's face grow angry.

"Go appologise." Amy demanded.

"no." I say calmly, while tilting my head and putting on a fake sad face. Amy turned and started to walk away. She took maybe three steps before she stoped and turned around again.

"I'm sick of your bullshit Sage!" she said, "I'm tired of your constant bad attitude, you're such a... SUCH A PEICE OF HUMAN GARBAGE!" she continued. I'm gonna be honest, I tought her the human garbage thing. I just stared at her, my face not showing any emotion.

"You're a friend-less lonely human being and I don't want you on my life." Amy said.

"Ya done your speach?" I asked. She looked so mad after I said that, that I wouldn't be surprised if she hit me.

I turned and walked out of the cafeteria, I think I'll go to that café for my lunch.

I walked out of the school and took a left towrads that café. As soon as we were out of sight Hersh popped out of my pocket.

"are you okay!"Hersh asked,

"yeah I'm fine." I sighed,

"good." she said.

We walked in silence for a minute before Hersh piped up again.

"you know, Amy does have a point."

"yeah, I know. I've been an awful friend to her." I said and looked over at Hersh. Hersh stared back.

"But, I'm glad she stood up for her self, now me and my lack of sleep can stop holding her back." I said,

"is that everything you feel?" Hersh asked.

"no, there's probably more."

"probably?" Hersh questioned.

"Well, I'm a little mad that she went for one of those copy past personality girls." I admit.

"What have I told you about judging people." Hersh said.

I look at her And give her a face that hopefully says 'yeah I know I didn't listen, I'm sorry but my mystery grudge against these girls is too stong.'. I think Hersh got the message beacuse she nodded.

"But," I continue my thought, "Amy probably see's something with them that I don't and as long as she's happy..." I say.

"are you going to use this situation to better your self?" Hersh asked.

I sigh and say "I'll try." and give her one of my best awkward smiles.

"good." Hersh said sweetly and smiled. I figured I should lighten the mood, actually I think I have just the thing.

"have you ever had a mocha before?" I asked Hersh with a smirk.

"no.." Hersh said suspiciously.

"do you want to?" I asked with a girn on my face as I pulled out a little doll tea cup. Hersh looked at me and my tiny tea cup.

"where did u get that?" Hersh asked

"does it matter?" I said grinning. I can't help but imagine Hersh will a complete doll dinning table and chairs and the thought makes me grin.

Hersh just kinda gave me a look.

"I'll take that as, yes i will try your ridiculous little cup." I said.

We were coming up on the cafe when I loud pop noise made my ears ring. I looked up to see a puff of purple smoke. "that can't be good." I whisper to myself. Hersh has hidden herself back in my pocket. Then off the building a giant frog jumped down and landed inches from me, it startled me and caused me to stumble backwards. This frog was massive, the size of a one story building. I just stared at it.

"RUN!" I heard from a head of me. Some dude in the coffee shop had stuck his head out the door and is gesturing for me to run. I decide it's the perfect chance for me to run off and transform. I run in the direction I came from and took a quick right into the alleyway. I look around to make sure no ones looking.

"seems clear to me." I whisper whole looking around.

"Hersh! Antlers on!"

I transform and run to the end of the alley. I use my longshot to shoot myself onto the roof that the frog jumped off of. There weren't signs of anything on the roof. I look over the edge of the roof, the frog was just sitting there doing nothing. I open the pouch on the side of my belt and pull a rock out. I roll it in my hands for a second, then I toss it at the frog. It hits it, but the frog doesn't move. Hmm, curious. I think I'll go find hawk before I touch the frog. The people in the surround area should be fine, it's not doing anything. The designated meet area is the CN tower so I guess that's where I should go. I walk over to the other side of the roof and slide my slingshot alastic over the corner of the building, I aim in the direction of the CN tower and...

WOOSH, I'm off.

As I run along the rooftops that surround the tower hawk fly's up behind me.

"hey." he says.

"yeah, hi." I say as I stop along the edge of the roof.

"did you see the giant frogs?" I ask.

"yeah," he said with a bit of a frown. "they don't do anything." he said confused. I mirror his confused look "Ive noticed." I said. I hop down off the roof of what ever shop this is and slowly walk towards the tower.

"do you see that?" hawk asked from behind me.

"I think so." I said while looking up. On top of the tower I think, there are two giant frogs and maybe a man? Or giant frog vomit one or the other.

"I'm gonna head head up there to get a birds eye view." hawk said with a wink.

"don't ever wink a-" I was cut off. "No need to come up here." a man's voice echoed. "Im coming down, no need to waste energy." the voice boomed.

"I don't think this is a normal attack." I whispere.

"same." he whispered back.

We both stood back but he didn't seem to be moving.

"is he coming?" I asked hawk, I only asked him beacuse one of the gimmicks of a hawk themed superhero is better vision.

"he's not really moving." he replied,

"hmmmm"

Then the same pop noise from the frogs blasted my ear drums out. Purple fog filled the surrounding area. It vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared. About 50 meters in front of us was a man. He just appeared out of no where. This man was about thirty , he's 5'9 maybe? He wore a hat that vaguely resembled a frog, his hair was black and a mess, and he had the ghost of a beard on his face. He wore a green jacket full of pins, specifically frog pins. Nothing special about his pants or shoes. Wait I take that back, his shoes are froggy slippers. This man looks ridiculous.

"please, let me introduce myself." he said, "I am Doctor J.R.R Froggo."

His name is fucking froggo. I can't with this guy.

"and this.." he said, he picked up his hat, which was actually a real toad.

"is Mr. Pickles." he finished.

I couldn't help but grin, he wore his pet as a hat! I couldnt help but giggle a little, it's just, it's just this guy.

"you think that's funny do you." he said

I forced myself to stop grinning.

"no sir." I said.

"well," he said, and pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

"laugh at this." he said and threw something purple at me. I don't know why, but I didn't move, I just let it hit me.

Then I couldn't stop laughing. I don't know what was so funny but I just couldn't stop. I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. Why do I smell blood? My visions going black, but I'm still laughing. I stop laughing for a second, then everything is black.

-Authors Note-

I'm back,

Having some hard core art block so I guess I'll do something good with my time. I was really looking forward to this part in the story and I hope you guys enjoy the up coming events. Just a heads up, next chapter is Hawks point of view :D

Have a miraculous day


	19. Chapter 19

-Authors note-

Just a heads up before the chapter starts, the Point of view is from Hawk. Also I've been going back and rewriting chapters, how anyone made it past chapter 2 is beyond me.

She's laughing, LAUGHING! At what? It's beyond me but she won't a stop. I just stare at her I don't know what to do! Tell her a cringy pun or bad dad joke? She stops for a second, then she falls over. I run over to make sure she's okay.

"You see, my plans are changing." froggo said as I checked her pulse.

"at first I was in it for money,"

She's got a pulse, I don't know where to take her.

"But now I see,"

Do I take her to the hospital, but wouldn't that mean she would have to reveal her Identity?

"I enjoyed the chaos much more."

I can't to that, i can't just reveal her identity without permission.

"much, much more."

With a puff of purple smoke he was gone. I stood up and looked around, bloggers where inching their way in. I think it might be best if I move her. I picked her up bridal style and flew off. I have an idea of where to take but I've only been there once before. Now that I have a destination in mind I fly much faster and take off routes where the fans can't follow.

I land behind a little tea shop, I figured I better use the back door since I'm in costume. I can bearly knock on the door before it opens. A small, old Asian man opens the door. He's wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and old worn-out sandles.

"you where right to bring her here." he said and gestured for me to come inside. I don't know much about Master Yoo, but I do know he gave me my miraculous. He guides me inside to a small green mat, he gestures for me to put her there. I put her down and walk away, let him do his thing. I wonder the small shop, it smells wonderful and has so many little nick-nacks and things. At the back of the shop there's a piano, it seems a little out of place. The shop is very cluttered especially around the back wall, it's covered in boxes a old chair and a rolled up rug. The hard wood floor is worn out and staring to loose its colour. The ceiling in low making it feel even smaller. One of the shops wall has the old wooden paneling from the 60's.

An hours past I've even taken a short nap on the piano. Eventually master Yoo taps my shoulder, taking me out of my daydream.

"is everything okay?" I ask

"it appears I underestimated Dr. Froggo, he is much more power full then I thought. I do not have the experience to wake her." he said, I couldn't imagine the look of panic on my face.

"However, I know someone who does."

"Who?" I ask.

"He is one of my brothers, he has many more years of experience then I do." he said.

"where can we find him?" I asked

"you can find him in Paris."

"Paris. PARIS FRANCE?" I ask. He nodded.

"What is she wakes up on her own?" I ask,

"I highly doubt she will, I may not be knowledgeable enough to wake her but, I know a spell when I see one." he said.

I sat there for a moment. I don't have many options. He says she won't wake up, the only way to wake her up is in Paris. I can't aford to go to Paris.

"your sure she won't wake up?" I ask

"yes." he says.

I look up at him and ask "how are we supposed to get to Paris?"

He leaned in to me and said quietly

"you can fly can't you?"


	20. Chapter 20

"mother of-fuck." I grunt under my breath. I've Been flying for 8 God damn hours. I've had to constantly switch the position I hold fawna in, beacuse my arms can't take it anymore. I'm getting sick of seeing the damn ocean. I'm ready to pass out, never in my many months of being Hawk have I ever felt this strained, I can't imagine what this to doing to my kwamii. She hasn't woken up yet, so I guess master Yoo was right. Wait, what's that. HOLY-YES, IT'S LAND, IT'S FUCKING LAND! I fly a little faster now, I know it's nowhere near Paris but, I mean, land! The Ground is nearly ten meters away. Five meters, two meters, aaaaannd Yes! I colaps when I make it. The ground is wet, it must of just rained. I'm laying with my face in the dirt, I'm to tired to move.

"excuse me?" a young female voice says.

"sssshhh" I slur, "just give me a minute."

I take a few more seconds with my face in the dirt then look up. There was a small child, she looked maybe six. I squint lightly and ask "what country is this?"

The small girl smiles slightly and says "oireland."

I sigh loudly and stand up. I look down at the child, then to the unconscious fawna. I sigh once more and pick up fawna.

I smiled tiredly at the girl and said "thanks kid.".

I jumped up and continued flying.

I ended up going for another 4 hours before I found a small town. I went another hour past it and just couldn't, I passed out in a field somewhere in France. When I wake it's night. The stars light up the sky like ten million cities. Growing up in a city I've never seen so many stars. No time to admire the sky I've got places to be. I sit up. Urgh I'm still tired I could probably go for another 10 hours of sleep. To the right of me is fawna, from the position she's in I'm pretty sure I dropped her. She's still asleep, I guess since she' s not waking up anytime soon I mine as well de-transform. I look around making sure nobodys near by.

"Kyte feathers off." I sigh,

A light glow and my kwamii is infront of me.

"What on earth have you been doing kid?" he exclaimed. I just look up at him.

"NEVER, in all my years have i-" he stopped and looked around.

"sorry." I say, I can hear the tiredness in my voice.

"where are we?" he asked, he looked to the right and obviously saw Fawna.

"What happened?" he said.

"well," I sigh.

"we were airborne for At least ten-ish hours." I say.

Obviously Kyte was about to say something but stoped himself.

"are you okay?" he asked.

"Im sure I am."

"that's a long time in the air kid." he said.

"well, we're not done yet." I say and stand up. I look over at Kyte he obviously looks concerned, he nodded to me and went to check on fawna. I pull out my phone so I can find out where we are. Sixty five missed calls from my mom, seventy from my dad. Two hundered and five missed texts and counting. I don't have time to deal with that now. I open google maps, aparantly the region of France I'm in is called Haute-Normandie, Paris doesn't seem to be very far away. Looks like quite a few more hours of travel though. I sigh.

"Kyte feathers on." I say. I walk over and pick up Fawna.

"here we go again." I say to myself.

It's around noon when we make it to Paris, master Yoo gave me instructions on how to get to where we need to be. So it should be smooth sailing from here on out. I find the place where I think I'm supposed to be I don't know if it's right or not. I don't see any harm in going in so I push the door open.

"I've been expecting you." an old asian man who looked just like Master Yoo said. In fact they looked exactly alike exept he wore a red Hawaiian shirt. That's weird.

"I am master Fu." he said, leading me inside.

"I am the guardian of Paris' miraculous." he took my to a room in the Back. "you may put her down here." he said. "you must be very tired, so I took it apon my self to get you and the others hotel rooms." he said.

"others?" I ask.

"yes others, I expect they will be here soon." he said as he handed me a room key. I looked at it, he had written directions to the hotel on the back.

"you can go now, you must be very tired." he said. I nodd and walk out.

"will she be o-" I was interpreted by someone entering the shop. It was two people carrying someone. Actually they weren't just people they where america's miraculous holders, the bear the racoon and an unconscious coyote. That's not their superhero names of course but Im too tired to remember what they are. I move assside and let them inn. I stare at the panicking heroes as they take their friend to the back room. Obviolsy the racoon was taking it better then the bear. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. What are they here, don't they have thing's in America to be dealing with? Whatever, I turn and walk out of the store. It doesn't take me very long to find a safe place for me to detransform.

"Kyte, feathers off." I say uninthusiasticaly.

-Authors note-

I realized I'm gonna have to start writing new victims/attacks soon so feel free to leave new purple stuff victim ideas and have a miraculous day :)


End file.
